


I loveeee Alex Kingston

by MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Conventions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about Alex Kingston?”</p><p>He immediately looked up at the fan, a huge smile on his face. The question was simple enough and the words came flowing out of his mouth like in a song. “I loveeee Alex Kingston”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I really, really do.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my own encounter with Matt at the EMS convention last Saturday. The dialogue between him and the fan (me) in this REALLY HAPPENED. I'm just making up some of the other bits! You can read my post about it on Tumblr here - http://mattsmithissexy.tumblr.com/post/33031658998/a-mattex-convo-with-matt-at-the-convention This is part 1 of 2!

Signing autograph after autograph, Matt Smith tried his best to give his fans the best experience that he could during their brief meetings with him. He didn’t really know what it was like to queue up for hours to meet someone and have a photo taken with him or her, so he appreciated the sentiment of it even more.  He’d done a lot of conventions over the last couple of years and by now he was use to being asking strange questions and posing for cool pictures. It was all very fun for him and he hoped that the fans would leave with a magical memory of having met him. 

He’d been signing for a couple of hours and his wrist was beginning to hurt but he ignored it, determined to smile and happily greet his fans. They passed by so quickly that he didn’t even have a chance to look up sometimes. He felt sorry for them but there wasn’t really anything he could do. Some people complimented his acting, or talked about the Angel episode and how sad it was to see Karen and Arthur leave. He agreed about how emotional it had been and thanked them for their support.

Signing the autograph for the next fan in line, he read her name off of the sheet she’d given him and kept his head down as he quickly signed the photo. “Just a couple of silly questions Matt…” she began and he chuckled, “Alright, hit me” She asked what filling he liked in his sandwich. He answered matter-of-factly, “Egg and Cress!” She’d been right, it was a strange question to ask. He’d heard much weirder things though so it didn’t confuse him as much as it might have done a couple of years ago. It was sort of sweet, actually. He wrote his signature and was about to look up and tell her ‘thanks for coming today’ when she quickly asked her second question.

“How do you feel about Alex Kingston?”

He immediately looked up at the fan, a huge smile on his face. The question was simple enough and the words came flowing out of his mouth like in a song. “I loveeee Alex Kingston” he rejoiced, the ‘love’ coming out as a slur as he pondered about what he was saying. He thought about the last time they’d been in bed together, his hands moving over her curves and her beautiful hair. She was gorgeous. Why did she have to be in bloody _America_ right now? He missed the feeling of her hands on his skin, the perfect way that her hand moved up and down the base of his cock…

He had been looking straight ahead at the woman in font of him but in his mind, all he could see was Alex; her face and her body and just _her_. He should have gotten on that bloody plane with her back to the States.

\------------------------------------

_“Well, travel safe” Matt smiled as he broke away from his hug with Alex. They were running late already and really he should have said goodbye ten minutes ago, but he couldn’t help himself. “Is that all I’m getting, Mr Smith?” she pouted, folding her arms across her chest. She'd been teasing really; she knew he didn’t want to make their relationship seem too obvious in public. Mind you, all the tabloids needed at the moment was a picture of two people standing in the same room and the headline would say they were in love._

_Matt’s arms moved around her waist as he pulled her into another hug and then gently kissed her lips. “You know how I feel about you, Kingston” he chuckled, before biting his lip and giving her a nervous look. He’d intended it to be a joke, a light-hearted comment of reassurance like he’d given to Karen plenty of times in the past._

_That was when he’d begun to wonder how he seriously felt about her._

_Alex stared at him, slightly stunned by his decision to kiss her in public but happy that he had done all the same. “Goodbye Matthew” she smirked at him, before turning away and going to catch her plane._

\-----------------------------------------

Weeks later, he was still thinking about what their relationship was and what it meant. It had all started with a fling; the result of their usual flirting going too far. Now she was back in America with Salome and although they were texting a lot, he didn’t really know what she wanted from him. He missed her though; more than he’d ever missed spending time with Daisy or any other ex. She’d been too busy with her family recently to text him as much as she had done in those first few weeks.

So when he thought about it, he knew exactly why he’d responded so happily to the fan’s question.

He _missed_ her.

I _loveeee_ her - His words had been jokey, like they'd _tried_ to of been in the airport when he’d assured her she knew how he felt. The truth was, he was more in denial than confused. His heart knew what was going on but his head was saying _no, no it can’t be true_.  This wasn’t just some silly infatuation. Maybe it had been at the start, but he’d known her for over two years now and he loved everything he’d found out and experienced with her.

He _loved_ her.

\--------------------------------------------

“I really, really do” he said quietly, blinking as if he was waking up from a dream. His eyes focused on the fan again and he gave her a smile before he turned to talk to the next person.  He’d just completely zoned out for a second. Damn, _bloody Kingston_. She’d get _punished_ for that the next time he saw her. As if she’d read his mind, he heard the voice of the fan once again. “Yeah I bet you do” she muttered and a smirk spread over Matt’s face. Before he could stop himself, he'd turned his head and given her a quick wink, just before the next autograph was pushed in front of him.  

He'd joked about fancying his co-stars all the time. His thoughts at the time had been _well why not encourage a bit of fan banter_? He hoped that the fan hadn’t taken his hint. The wink could have meant _a lot of things_ …  He tried to put it to the back of his mind and focus on getting through the rest of the day, meeting more fans at photo shoots and then preparing for his talk.

\--------------------------------------------

Walking across the hall from the photo op area to the talk’s venue, Matt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd been on schedule but the fans were waiting and he didn’t want to ruin anybody’s day. He had to check that it wasn’t Alex though. It had been a week since he’d last heard from her. Sure enough, Alex’s name was flashing on the screen. Making excuses to his bodyguard, he managed to persuade him that he needed some privacy.

\-----------------------------

TBC.


	2. Alex Kingston is Sexy!

Walking across the hall from the photo op area to the talk’s venue, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was on schedule but the fans were waiting and he didn’t want to ruin anybody’s day. He had to check that it wasn’t Alex though. It had been a week since he’d last heard from her. Sure enough, Alex’s name was flashing on the screen. Making excuses to his bodyguard, he managed to persuade him that he needed some privacy.

He stood in the guests room. It was near the end of the day and most of the other celebrities had already left the convention. _Thank God for that,_ he thought to himself as he quickly answered the phone. “Kingston? This better be good” he mock-sighed. He was teasing, but he couldn’t afford to speak with her for long - no matter how much he wanted to.

“Mmm, aren’t I always good?” It was clear from her tone that she was alone wherever she was. He glanced at his watch and realised that it was early still in LA. _Probably still in bed then_ , he smiled at the thought. “I woke up and you weren’t there. Not nearly warm enough without you,” she said, sleep still evident in her voice.

He leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, imagining waking up in bed beside her like he had done so many times before in the last few months. “Oh I’d really _love_ to join you, but I’m a bit busy right now - fans are waiting,” he reasoned, more trying to convince himself than her. The low, soft sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Pity,” she said playfully. “I’m all alone in bed and thinking about you. Guess I’ll just have to do this all by myself then.” Matt bit his lip, knowing exactly what she was referring to. Oh, she had a real way with words but why did she have to be calling _now_? “Seems that way” he sighed, regretful but still determined not to give in to her. It was all fun and games really; he knew that whatever he said to her now would have an impact on their next encounter in the bedroom. “Well then I suppose that’s exactly what I’ll do. I’ll just have to imagine that it’s your hands on me right now.” Her voice contained a new breathy quality that he was intimately familiar with. “I’ll just have to imagine that it’s your hands cupping my breasts, making me wet like this. Traveling downwards to slide into me.” She said the last with a small gasp that gave the impression that she was doing just that.

Matt had known that she’d carry on teasing him, but he really hadn’t been ready to hear her gasp the words out. He knew those sounds anywhere; the high-pitched cries that usually escaped her mouth while he pleasured her. She really wasn’t being fair. She knew exactly where he was and that he couldn’t talk right now. As she spoke, he found himself wanting to give in to her charms. Her voice was intoxicating and he couldn’t help but picture her in his mind, naked and touching herself for him. He remained silent for a moment, not wanting her to know that she was winning their little game of resistance. He doubted that she’d simply give up, she wanted to make him squirm. He might have even let her if he’d had more time. His free hand moved down to rest against the front of his trousers as he pressed the phone closer to his ear, listening intently.  
  
The phone cracked slightly, the sounds of static and breathing, then a low breathy moan. “Mmm, god I miss you,” she half whispered half hissed. “Miss how your fingers curl into me and hit that little spot that makes me forget my own name.” Her breath hitched again and Matt shrugged his grey jacket off of his shoulders, imagining that Alex was stripping him of his clothing. “Oh _behave,_ stop” he whispered, his voice dark with desire as he began to forget why they couldn’t just seduce each other other the phone; listening to each other’s desperate pleas to come. “You don’t really want that. Besides if you were here I wouldn’t have to touch myself at all.”

“I miss...I miss your hands too” he managed to utter as he slipped a hand inside his trousers, palming his cock. The sounds of rustling sheets and heavy breathing filled his ear. “Someone else being naughty now?” she asked. He could hear a hint of amusement in her voice. “I’m touching myself for you honey, are you touching yourself for me?”

Matt’s striped t-shirt had risen up over his chest as he’d leaned back against the wall once more, his jacket gathering dust on the floor. “You know how naughty I can be” he confirmed with a growl as his hand began to stroke his hardened flesh. She hadn’t even had to ask, the bloody tease. “Pretty desperate thing to do, calling me so early in the morning. You must really miss me, yeah?” he replied smugly - wanting to pay her back for the way she’d been toying with him.

“I could hang up if you like, I’m sure someone would be willing to take my call this morning.” She never was the sort to back down, he should have known. “Unless that’s what you want? I can play desperate. Let you know how badly I want your … _touch_.” The last word was said with another hiss.

“Oh but you _are_ desperate, I can hear it in your voice” he muttered in reply. He knew she could hear the same need in his voice that he was accusing her of. Never the less, he wasn’t about to let her break him. He knew that she had a weakness for his voice saying certain dirty things to her, “I _know_ how wet you must be, how much you need my cock.”

“Mmm, I think that _need_ might be exactly the right word right now. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since we did this without a phone?” He heard her sigh softly again before she continued. “But you’re just as desperate, I know you. You’re standing somewhere out of the way, your cock is hard and you can’t help but stroke it and think of fucking me, making me beg for it can you?” She sighed again, only this time it turned into a moan and he knew that she was moving her hands again. “And I would you know, beg you for it.”

Matt’s breath caught in his throat as she whispered to him exactly what she thought he was doing. She knew him so well, so intimately. “I know you would. _Christ_ Alex, I can feel your hands on me” he grunted, now steadily pumping his cock into his fist. He didn’t care who was winning this game anymore, he just wanted to _come_. Alex’s voice alone was capable of bringing him close to the edge. “Fuck,” he whispered breathlessly, concentrating on thinking of her in his mind’s eye; his gorgeous, beautiful Alex. He didn’t know if she was _his_ , per-say, but she wanted him all the same. Knowing that spurred him on as he listened to her moan down the phone.

“That’s exactly the idea yesss,” she hissed again. “Matt,” his name came out as a breathy gasp this time. “Do you have any idea how wet I am right now?” He could hear the smile in her question. “Almost as wet as when I’m sucking you off. Would you like that? Me on my knees for you? I’d do it if I were there. I’d wonder if we remembered to lock the door, but I’d be too caught up to really care.”

Matt let out a dirty laugh, his eyes closed as he imagined a horrified fan walking in to find Alex sitting between his legs. “amazes me how turned on you get from sucking me off” he sighed out, memories flooding back to him of the smirk she always had on her lips before she took him into her mouth. “And you have no idea how much I _love_ your dirty mouth, how much I want to fuck you...” his words trailed off, too distracted by her heavy breathing to think properly about what he was saying.

“Oh? Like my mouth do you? I can think of a few ways you’d like it even more.” She moaned again, then a sharp intake of breath before she asked, “And would you? Would you fuck me right there, right in the middle of the day at a convention? Bend me over, your hand over my mouth so I won’t scream too loudly as you slam into me...”

She was helping him picture a perfect fantasy, one that was bringing him closer to his orgasm. “Fuck yes,” his voice rasped. “I _would_....You’d better behave Kingston, or I’d spank that gorgeous arse of yours,” he growled, before he couldn’t let out anything other than helpless pants. A higher pitched cry filled his ear and he knew she’d come. Her orgasm only briefly halted the dirty string of words coming from her mouth. His hips bucked desperately against his hand and moments later he came, her words clearly having had the desired affect on him.

He could still hear her sighs and (attempted) words of encouragement through the phone and it made him grin. “I bloody love you, Kingston” he whispered, voice full of admiration and affection.

His body went limp as her words still echoed in his mind and then he froze, “Convention?” He’d suddenly remembered where he was and what he was suppose to be doing. His brain was taking a while to catch up with his mouth as he then realised he’d said that he loved her. Not a huge _I’m in love and can’t live without you_ confession, but love all the same. He figured she’d just ignore it and put it down to his post-orgasmic bliss, but he still needed to work out how to honestly tell her how he felt about what the hell it was they were doing together.  

“Hmm, yes convention. I didn’t interrupt anything important did I?” she teased. There was an almost pleasantly sleepy quality to her tone. “I should let you get back to it before you are late for something.”

He looked at his watch, “Damn Alex I’m ten minutes late” He needed to get back to his fans and answer their questions for this talk. He got a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned himself up, hurriedly making himself look presentable again and picking his jacket back off of the floor. He’d almost forgotten that Alex was on the phone by the time he was ready to leave the room and face everyone again. “Shit, sorry I had to sort myself out” he groaned, annoyed that he even had to hang up the phone at all; especially after what they’d just experienced together. “I really have to go-”

“It’s fine go on, wouldn’t want to disappoint, not that you ever do. Call me later, I miss you darling... and Matt? I love you too.”

He was about to reply with a simple, _Yeah I’ll call you later._ Then he heard her last words and a huge grin spread across his face. “You do..” he stated rather than asked as he bit his lip, ready to hang up. He couldn’t believe his luck. For now, he’d just live off of the high of knowing that she loved him.

“Bye,” she sing-songed quietly on the other end.

  


Matt headed over to the talk venue and apologized to his bodyguard and the show’s organizers. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to answer the questions; many of which would be the same old ones he’d faced since his first day on set. Now in a brilliant mood after his chat with Alex, he bounced onto the stage and happily greeted his fans.

He laughed nervously as Alex’s name was brought up by a fan. They’d asked about the flirting, “How much of that is The Doctor and how much is just you not being able to help yourself?” It had been nerve-racking, but exciting for someone to question him so forwardly about his flirting.

“The thing about Alex Kingston is,” he’d begun, running a hand through his hair. He instantly regretted it; surely some of these people would know what his nervous ticks were by now. Maybe he was being too paranoid, he just didn’t want too many rumors to go around before they went public about their relationship together. That seemed pretty likely now that she’d told him that she loved him. “She could flirt with a....I don’t know, tree, anything” he muttered, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

He got a bit too nervous when the audience started laughing and began to stutter, “I, I, It’s...She’s the most flirtatious woman on the planet-” He went on to seriously explain how he thought The Doctor acted around women. As he rambled on, he realised that he was just making excuse after excuse to avoid the subject. He was getting fed up of being asked about Alex at every convention. With Karen it had always been different. He’d known what he’d been expected to say and there wasn’t as much anticipation - they only had to watch an interview they’d done together to see that she was kooky and he adored her as a friend. The fans hadn’t seen him interact with Alex much, both because of her lack of involvement with promotional work with Who and the time she spent back at home in the States. The fact that people seemed to be asking more and more about him and Alex made him curious about if they would approve of them getting together. That fan who’d directly asked him how he felt about her that morning at the autograph booth seemed ecstatic at the suggestion of his wink, although he hadn’t had a chance to see her reaction properly.

He decided to test that notion and as the next person stepped up to ask a question he suddenly blurted out, “...and Alex Kingston is sexy!” He’d made it seem like an afterthought; as if he hadn’t just experienced how sexy she was 15 minutes ago. He’d had a huge, cheeky grin on his face as he’d thought back to their phone encounter. The audience let out another roar of laughter and even a few cheers and whistles. Matt was so thankful that they seemed to support his relationship with Alex, even if they didn’t know it just yet. He couldn’t wait to tell Alex all about how the fans approved of the fact that he thought that she was sexy. He knew he’d be willing to show her just how sexy he thought she was, as soon as he saw her again in the flesh.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading :) YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I GET WHEN SOMEONE LEAVES A COMMENT FOR MY FICS.  
> Just sayin'....
> 
> I was happy that a real conversation with Matt inspired me to write fic lol. Hopefully me and Miriah will get to finishing 'Don't Stand So Close To Me' soon! 
> 
> Miriah wrote Alex's half of the phone sex in this - isn't she good!? ;) Thanks Steve!


End file.
